


Timing Is Everything

by NearMiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearMiss/pseuds/NearMiss
Summary: Draco Malfoy has the worst timing in the world; and everyone knows that timing is everything!





	Timing Is Everything

“What are you doing here Malfoy?”

 

Draco was wondering that himself, unfortunately Harry Potter in formal robes had temporarily melted his brain into a puddle of goo that was unable to process anything more coherent than “ _OMG, so hot!_ ” and “ _Mine!_ ”, and he didn’t think Harry would appreciate either thought right now.

 

The exasperated brunette had apparently given Draco all the time he was about to, because he turned and headed back to the door he’d just entered through; Draco panicked.

 

“You were right!” He blurted out. _Fuck! That wasn’t what he’d meant to say._

 

Harry stopped abruptly and turned back to look at him, his attention caught.

 

“About what?”

 

“The things you said.” _Yes, because that wasn’t vague in any way, was it?_

 

For a second Harry simply looked stunned, and then he rolled his eyes.

 

“That really is probably the best I’m going to get, isn’t it? Gods Draco, I’m getting _married_ in five minutes! You really, truly do have the worst timing ever.”

 

He sighed wearily. “I could have been happy with Ginny. Had all the things I’ve dreamt of, family, a home, peace…”

 

“We’ll _have_ a home, _our_ home, and we can make our own family… and you’d be bored out of your skull within a week with the Weaselette. I know I said it wouldn't work, that we'd never be accepted as a couple, but I was... I was _wrong!_ It doesn't _matter_ what anyone else thinks, all that matters is us and... and... I love you.”

 

Draco looked desperately at him, at a loss for what else to say to convince him, but apparently the little he’d managed had been enough because suddenly he found himself pinned to the wall, while hands frantically touched him and lips kissed wherever they could reach.

 

“Idiot! We could have lost this.” The words were murmured near his ear, and accompanied by a nip from sharp teeth.

 

Draco was enjoying this reunion very much, except for one thing. He turned them around, so his larger form was pressing Harry into the wall;  _ah, perfect!_

 

“Control freak!” Harry muttered under his breath, with a wry chuckle.

 

_Perhaps he did have the worst timing in the world,_ Draco decided _, but maybe timing wasn’t everything after all. Maybe, just maybe, what mattered was getting it right in the end._

 


End file.
